Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools and implements. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive detailing tool that is used to clean interior vents of a vehicle's climate control system while cleaning the vehicle.
Car detailing is a meticulous process that involves cleaning and restoring the cosmetic features of a vehicle. Professional detailers and enthusiasts employ various tools and treatments to improve the paint finish of a vehicle, to clean the interior surfaces, and to restore the condition of the same along the interior and exterior of the vehicle. Typical detailing tools include polishing machines, handheld brushes, and other cleaning implements. Common tools also include nonabrasive towels and treatment applicators. Common treatments include different waxes, polishes, tire treatments, and various solutions for treating the surfaces of the vehicle.
When detailing a vehicle, the interior of a vehicle is particularly difficult to clean. The interior surfaces tend to be more delicate and the configuration of the interior components makes for difficult regions to apply treatments or to physically clean by hand. Proper tools are therefore desired to adequately reach and clean the intricate surfaces of a vehicle interior. One area of particular interest is the climate control system and the air vents that allow forced air to be dispersed into the vehicle cabin. These vents can become layered with dust and dirt over time. To clean the vents, detailers often resort to cotton swabs to reach the vent slats to clean the same. The cotton swabs are inserted between the slats of the vent to physically remove dirt and debris, which is tedious and time consuming.
The process of using individual cotton swabs on each vent slat is labor intensive and should be subject of improvement. For professional detailers, a more effective tool is desired that reduces time spent on the task, improves efficiency, and improves the end result. To fulfill this need, presented herein is an automotive detailing tool that is particularly suited to the task. The present invention comprises a handheld too that includes sleeved tines, whereby the tines are inserted into a vent and in between the slats thereof. The sleeves contact the slats and are used to remove dirt and dust therefrom. The tool is held by the handle end, and the sleeves contact multiple surfaces at once. The tool therefore reduces cleaning time and improves efficiency, and furthermore eliminates the need for cotton swabs for the task.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cleaning tools. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to various brushes, cleaning appliances and kits that are used to clean different surfaces. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the art is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0028554 to Chu, which discloses a cleaning tool for detailing the interior of a vehicle in which the tool comprises a tool handle and an affixable cleaning element thereto. Various cleaning elements are disclosed by Chu, including brush tools, bristle tools, wedge tools, and others. While providing a useful tool and kit of tool implements that can be supported by a common tool handle, the Chu devices fails to disclose a vehicle climate control vent cleaner. The present invention provides a convenient and specific cleaning implement that is configured to insert between slats of a vent and contact the surfaces thereof for dirt and dust removal.
Another device U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,860 to Loftis, which discloses a cleaning brush for removing dust and other debris from surfaces, in which the device includes a handle and a working end supporting an array of bristles. The handle can support a vacuum suction hose, which draws a vacuum through the handle for dirt to be drawn through holes in the working end thereof. The bristles are aligned in rows for specific cleaning steps when dusting or removing debris on a surface. Similar to Chu, while the Loftis device discloses a cleaning implement, it fails to contemplate the construction or operation of the present invention. The Loftis device is a useful assembly that functions on various surfaces. The present invention is a specific tool for cleaning vehicle interior climate control vents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,048 to Bynum discloses a golf club cleaning brush that includes a brush side and a non-brush side. The brush side includes outwardly extending bristles for cleaning the clubface of a golf club. Finger protrusions are provided along the non-brush side. The Bynum device, while providing a tool for cleaning having a handle end and a bristle end, similarly fails to disclose a working end with cleaning sleeves that are arranged such that they can be inserted into a vehicle climate control vent.
The present invention provides a cleaning implement that is particularly suited for cleaning the vents of a vehicle climate control system. The device is a small, handheld appliance that can extend into the vents of a vehicle interior and clean the surface thereof. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improved automotive detailing tool. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.